Kyu's Job Evaluation
by Orex1995
Summary: Kyu's job performance is up for review. Watch as she tries to turn the tables. Set between Huniepop and Huniecam Studio.


Not many would picture me as a morning fairy. Most find that I give off a Party-All-Night kind of vibe and they would be right. However, I find that getting up early gives me time to enjoy the simpler things in life. The simpler things like a warm chest pressed against my back.

My greatest success. By far the best lay I have ever had. I often can't believe that I managed to turn that awkward kid into someone worth sharing a bed with. I am beyond amazing.

"I hope Master is up. Master promised to play with me today!" I hear coming from the doorway.

"Momo, I do not believe that our Master is alone." A second voice appears. Based on the voice I think it's the alien chick. What was her name? Celeste. I think.

"Awwww, It's my turn to play with Master." I hear Momo say.

"Should we make breakfast for her as well?" The voice of Celeste questions. It sounds like more of a question to herself than to Momo.

Well I guess my perfect morning is gone now. I better capitalize while I can. "I'd love some eggs." I say while I start to sit up in bed. "Oh, and which of you do I have to bang to get some bacon?"

"Nonononono! No bang. No boom. No loud noises. Master is sleeping." Momo responds with a serious expression on her face.

When I finally get a good look at the two women I am immediately drawn to their clothing. Both of the beauties in front of me are wearing really sexy maid outfits. After a little gawking I manage to get out: "Whoa! Did I miss a sexy maid memo or something?"

"Actually Lady Venus pays us to clean her mansion." Celeste speaks somewhat nervously.

"Yeah! Master convinced her to let us stay." Momo adds.

"OH SHIT! This is Venus' House!?" I am panicking.

"Yes it is." Celeste states with a little confusion. "Is that a problem?"

"Uh, Yeah. She thinks I'm working on earth." I say reply while collecting my clothes from around the room.

"Why aren't you?" Momo questions innocently.

"Already helped the kid. Just needed a confidence boost. I gave him that boost." I respond almost mechanically. I've gotten really good at listing that reason for my mission reports.

"Ah, so you not only broke into my house and slept in my bed but you are also deserting your job and duty." A regal voice came from the entrance to the room.

"Venus!" Stay calm Kyu, you can do this, just stay calm and talk your way out of this. I put on my best fake smile and respond "Looking good today Vee. How's your day been?"

"It was better before I came home." She responds coldly. "Now Kyu, while you're here I think it's time for us to talk about your career. Follow me."

"Yes Boss!" I say quickly.

I start to follow my my boss's sweet booty. Wait, I need to focus. I can think about her beautiful butt later. I need to think. I'm too good at my job for them to fire me, right? I mean it's only a few hundred write-ups. I am SO getting fired!

I follow the goddess down the most lavish hallways I have ever seen. If I had a house this nice then I'd be getting laid every day. Dozen of times a day. Now I see why my star pupil lives here. My boss's round rump enters an extremely large office. I mean damn. Half the people I've helped could have fit their house in here.

"Now Kyu." Venus addresses me. "Why do you think I called you here?"

If the Goddess of Love want to fire me, I'm going down swinging. Like I've told to almost all of my students: 'Confidence is key' and confidence is where I shine. "You want a threesome with me and my superstar?"

"I think you should guess again." Venus says while rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I know!" I say with mock enthusiasm. "With Momo and Celeste that makes it an orgy."

My busty boss begins to grin. "You have a creative mind Kyu. I wish you would put it to better use. Now, before we get too off track, how do you explain your actions?"

I put on my best thinking face and respond: "A Mojito some Whiskey and a Martini. I think that's what I drank last night or more accurately this morning."

"I wasn't just talking about today." She replies while she brings out a rather large binder. I unfortunately recognize it as my record. "Mind explaining why your record is bigger than every other Love Fairy combined?"

"I think you should read the committee's notes on the matter." I speak with as much cockyness as I can muster.

"I think you of all people should know the notes don't cover everything." The busty woman says knowingly. "I want to know how you feel about all of these charges."

"Then fire away boss." I say while searching for an easy escape route. I wish I could remember the way out of this mansion. I'm starting to regret my decision to get drunk last night.

"Improper use of equipment" She stated dryly.

"I still say sexting is a proper use of the Huniebee." My words easily leave my lips.

"Destruction of equipment." My busty boss reads.

"Oh yeah! My desk couldn't handle two people." I laugh alittle. Might as well tell the rest of the story. "We were trying for four but we barely got started."

"Falsifying information" The love goddess says with an annoyed tone.

"Who writes their real age these days?" I mentally slap myself for that one. Accidentally brought my fake ID to a performance review.

"Desertion" The statuesque beauty continues.

"Can you really call a summer vacation: 'desertion'?" I can feel my confidence dropping. I'm gonna need to do better than that.

"Desertion." The temptress repeats.

Wait what!? I haven't been punished more than once for desertion. Unless… "I call hax. There is no way that you wrote me up already."

Apparently my bombshell of a boss has a sadistic side because a large grin spreads across her face. "You underestimate me Kyu. Sexual harassment."

"He was asking for it." I say while quickly getting my composure back. I put the biggest grin on my face, trying to grin even more than her.

"Indecency" My confused boss says with a hint of amusement.

"You show up to work nude once and the disciplinary committee has a field day." Especially if you show up to a disciplinary hearing, I add mentally.

"Personal relations with client" The goddess reads gracefully.

"Worth it"

"Personal relations with client" The goddess reads more formally.

"Again worth it."

"Personal relations with client" The goddess reads seriously.

"Beyond worth it"

"Personal…" She starts flipping through the pages. "I'm just going to sum all of these up. You slept with every single one of your clients."

"Worth every single infraction." I stare my beautiful boss down.

"Kyu." The godly babe half yells with frustration.

"Aphrodite" It's not often that I get to use Venus's middle name.

"Kyu! This is serious." Success, my angry boss is no longer thinking about the rest of my record.

"Naw, Vee. Bringing up century old problems. That is a joke." I briefly see a face of shock on Venus' face before her radiant smile returns.

"Clever. You managed to effectively turn the tables on me." She calmed down quick. "However, you have now proved my point."

"Like the one on your head?"

I can see her frustration return. "Kyu! I'm trying to give you a promotion."

"Wha!?"

"I was trying to say that despite your childish antics and numerous disciplinary hearings, you still stand today as my top fairy." Holy hell! Tits McGee isn't joking.

"I am in fact da best. I should get a trophy for how awesome I am."

"Kyu. Please try to take this seriously." I hear being said somewhere nearby but I don't care 'cuz I'm gonna be the Goddess of Love.

"My trophy should totally be dick shaped."

"Kyu! This isn't a game. Being the Goddess of Love is hard." Way to kill the mood Mrs. Buzzkill.

"Oh, I bet it's hard with all the guys around you." I say to get my celebration back on track.

"Enough Kyu!" The fuming goddess shouts. "With the way you are acting I have decided on something else. You are going to be tested to see if you are ready to succeed me as Goddess of Love."

We'll here goes distraction attempt number two. "Oh! Do the fancy robes come with the job?"

"You have one month." Dammit she's dead set on testing me. "Without using any magic or fairy technology, affect as many people's lives as possible. I'll consider 100,000 a pass."

"100,000!? That's a couple thousand per day!" I start to panic for the second time today. "How do you expect me to help thousands of people get laid in a single day?"

"I don't." Venus says far too calmly.

"So... You are giving me an impossible task?" I ask with a lot of hope.

"Nope." Her serene face is starting to piss me off.

"Then what do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to affect people's lives." She says annoyingly calmly. "I didn't say directly or even positively. For all I care you could get 100,000 people to watch porn where they otherwise wouldn't."

"That is still an insane amount of people Venus." I try to stress the difficulty she is putting on me.

"I don't expect you to do it alone. This is a test to see how well you can manage your assets. You will need to be focused. Good luck. Your time starts now."

* * *

I just need to keep positive. It's only been a week. I still have time to complete Venus' challenge. My modelling business may have gone down harder than a pornstar but there's always a bright side. I still have the building and the camera equipment. So onto plan two!

My next idea is to create a streaming service. Humans watching a stream would count towards my affection rate. All I need now is a girl or two to start it off. Easy enough. All I have to do is employ a few up and coming stars to get the ball rolling.

I pull out my normal phone because my Huniebee counts as fairy technology. I fumble around on the interface for a bit. Stupid ban of fairy technology. After a bit I stumble onto a seemingly popular streaming site.

"Holy Hell! There's streaming sites that aren't for porn!?" I say in shock. What's the point of streaming if not for porn? That's just a waste. What could possibly be more interesting?

I'm about to click off the sight but one stream happens to catch my interest. The quiet blue haired gamer girl. She seems to be playing one of her older games. I don't get it. There's perfectly good porn out there and these people are watch a girl play a game from the Stone Age. Come on! I thought I these humans had evolved beyond monkeys.

As I desperately search my screen for a reason anyone would be watching l, I can only find one saving grace. Against all odds the gamer girl grew a rack. The girl's not bad looking. She might even good enough to be one of my streamers.

Idea!

Thanks to my superstar I know exactly how to get this girl eating out of the palm of my hand or more preferably, lap. Don't even need the Huniebee. All it would take is a few bucks and some psychological warfare and this gamer is mine.

Now to create an account and… Really, that names taken? Fine I'll just add my birthday. Bingo!

Ding!

My first donation of many is sent.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Originally an incomplete version of this story was uploaded several months ago. This was due to a death in the family that just got to me and I thought to myself: "I just don't want to work on this anymore, it can go up as it is". After a few days I reconsidered my actions and took the fanfic down in order to try and complete it. This actually happened pretty quickly but I soon found that even thinking about the story brought up bad memories. In the end, I have now decided enough time has passed that I don't have any more negative reactions to this fanfic that I can open it. Plus, I was starting to feel guilty for not reading it.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the story despite its history!**


End file.
